Momentos de dolor
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Reescribiendo. Yaoi. Una historia de amor no correspondido. RenxHoro.


**Momentos de dolor**

Ren no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Lo admiraba eternamente. Era el shaman mas fuerte y sabio que él conocía, y sobretodo, era hermoso, tranquilo. Simplemente, era Yoh.

Estaba en su hotel mirando la ventana. Pensando en el joven del cabello castaño. Nunca se había atrevido a contradecirlo, tampoco a ganarle, ni mucho menos a decirle lo que sentía por él. Los rayos del sol pasaban por sus ojos dorados y amenazadores del heredero de los Tao. Mirando el extenso cielo azul que parecía dibujar nubes esponjosas y blancas¿como sería estar sobre una nube junto con Yoh? Alzaba su hermoso rostro hasta recibir directamente la luz del sol y la maravilla de las nubes, cerraba lentamente los ojos para presenciar su sabor.

Por otra parte, un ainu estaba recostado en el largo y verde pasto que crecía bajo su cuerpo. Su hermana estaba cocinando una sorpresa para él, algo que, perfectamente sabía, que no le iba a gustar. Horohoro alzo su mano hasta la banda que siempre solía utilizar en su cabeza y de un jalón de sus manos se la quito, sus gloriosos cabellos azules bailaban junto con la leve brisa que chocaba con su rostro.

Quería estar solo, tan solo un momento, para poder sentir el suspiro de Ren en su cara. Podía sentir el cabello negro de Ren en su rostro, ondeándose con libertad y misterio; casi sentía su preciosa mirada fijada en él.

De pronto, su hermana menor, Pilika, se aproximo a él informándole que deseaba ir a Fumbari no uta a ver a Yoh a los demás. Sabiendo que Ren se encontraba en Fumbari no uta aun, Horohoro se levanto enseguida y puso todo su entusiasmo para ir a la ciudad a la cual había conocido a Yoh y a sus amigos.

Después de un largo viaje, llegaron a Fumbari no uta. Pilika tenia la intención de ir directamente a la pensión de los Asakura, pero Horohoro tenia otras intenciones a las cuales no incluían ni a Yoh ni a Anna ni a nadie quien se encontraba en esa casa. Solo deseaba observar el rostro frío de Ren nuevamente. Este sentimiento hacia él lo había sentido desde que lo vio por primera vez al entrar a esa casa. Su comportamiento se debía a que quería tenerlo mas cerca, y lo había conseguido. Ren y Horohoro tenían una buena relación gracias a que Horohoro había comenzado fastidiando a Ren, esto lo sabia gracias a que Ren arriesgo su vida intentando salvar a Horohoro.

Cuando Ren murió en ese momento, el corazón de Horohoro pudo haberse echo a mil pedazos. Y cuando vio a Ren sosteniendo a Lyserg en sus brazos, él mismo se partía de celos. Pero cuando lo vio vivo y entregándole las gracias, sintió aquella calidez que tanto esperaba de Ren y desde ese día lo quería solo para él, Ren le había dado las gracias con un rubor en sus mejillas y desprendiendo todo el cariño que jamás había desprendido antes de su corazón.

Ahora, Horohoro solo quería verlo, volverlo a presenciar.

Pero Ren estaba en su hotel agarrado al pensamiento de tener a Yoh entre sus brazos. Aquella admiración no la podría quitar de su mente y nadie se la arrebataría. No le importaba que Yoh estuviera comprometido, el amor no se terminaba solo porque una rubia se había metido en medio de su relación.

Ren se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado y finalmente se decidió. Partió enseguida a la pensión de los Asakura a ver a Yoh, mas bien, a decirle lo que debió de decirle en mucho tiempo.

"Hola Anna, hola Yoh – sonreía Pilika, ignorando completamente que su hermano estaba en otra dimensión. Una dimensión totalmente desconocida para él, un sentimiento mas bien, cálido y en el que podía comportarse lo mas inseguro que jamás había sido. Horohoro era un chico bastante seguro de si mismo, pero desde que este sentimiento se había apoderado de él completamente, dudaba de si mismo todo el tiempo.

"Hola Pilika – decía Anna con su habitual fría voz – son la segunda visita del día.

"¿La segunda? – Horohoro acababa de regresar del mundo de las ilusiones y deseos y se dispuso a concentrarse en la dura realidad -¿a que te refieres Anna?

Ren también vino, esta en la sala viendo la televisión. Entren…

Pareciera como si un puñal le hubiera clavado en el corazón. Pero no de angustia. Al contrario, de felicidad. Horohoro mostró la sonrisa mas radiante y lujuriosa que pudo sacar. Un semblante de libidinosidad se presentaba en el rostro del peliazul. Un impulso que salió desde el fondo de su corazón lo guió hasta la sala de estar de los Asakura.

Al entrar, vio al chico de cabello negro sentado en el suelo junto con Manta comiendo galletas.

Al verlo, después de todos esos años, millones de hormigas comenzaron a recorrer el interior del cuerpo de Horohoro y comenzó a sudar cada vez mas fuerte. Las gotas de sudor se resbalaban de su piel, sus ojos estuvieron a punto de exprimir agua también. Horohoro corrió hacia Ren quien estaba muy concentrado en la televisión.

"¡Ren! – Horohoro se abalanzo sobre su pequeño amigo chino.

"¡Ah! – Ren se llevó el susto de su vida. Al recibir todo el peso del ainu enamorado, se calló hacia un costado, dejando a Horohoro aplastando con un amoroso y romántico abrazo a Ren.

Ren mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no quería ni saber qué se había lanzado sobre él. Simplemente, con un fuerte y estruendoso movimiento, lanzo hacia atrás a Horohoro haciendo que el ainu cayera hacia el otro costado. Esta vez terminaron Ren sobre el cuerpo de Horohoro.

Ren abrió por fin cuidadosamente sus ojos dorados como el oro y se fijó que estaba sobre Horohoro quien estaba con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba sentir profundamente el aliento de Ren pasar entre su cuello, sentir su calor.

Las mejillas de Horohoro estaban aumentando su color lentamente, su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, como caballos galopando en su interior. Sus ojos resistían en mantenerse cerrados.

Ren estaba totalmente paralizado, estaba mejilla con mejilla con Horohoro. Sus ojos mostraron que su interior estaba paralizado, bajo sus ojos se entono un color rojo fuerte, imposible no notar ese fuego latiente en las mejillas de Ren. Estaba acostado sobre Horohoro en el piso de la sala de estar de los Asakura, e Yoh... ¡lo estaba mirando! A este paso, Ren iba muy mal con su plan de confesión. Ya estaba dando la impresión que él y Horohoro...

Ren se paró de golpe alzando su cabello en el aire fijando sus dorados ojos en Yoh, Horohoro abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el calor de Ren ya no estaba acariciando su cuerpo. Toda la magia se había venido abajo. Ren se paró con su arquetípico aire arrogante mientras que Horohoro dio un brinco también para estar de pie, él miro a Ren esperando que sus miradas se cruzaran, pero no fue así, Ren se quedo observando a Yoh, como si esperase que el shaman le dijera algo. Ren no quería que Yoh pensara... cualquier cosa al ver esa escena en la que se encontró sobre el regazo de Horohoro.

"Bueno... – el peliazul hizo un par de carrasperas y dirigió sus ojos negros hacia Yoh, Anna y Ren quienes parecían esperar una explicación, o tal vez una disculpa por haberse expresado de ese modo -. Hola Yoh, hola Anna, hola Ren, lo siento, supongo que hace tanto que no los veo que me excite un poco... – Horohoro saco la sonrisa mas cínica pero cautivadora que jamás había soltado.

"Ajs... – se quejaba Ren, volviendo a su personalidad arrogante y orgullosa – te lanzaste sobre mi, te sentí como un oso. – Ren intentaba comportarse lo mas normal posible frente a Yoh, para que no pensara nada mas allá de una caída accidental.

Yoh, Anna, Ren, Horohoro y Pilika se sentaron a la mesa. Horohoro estaba aún algo intimidado y solo deseaba que todos hubieran olvidado el asunto, igual Ren. Pero aún así, Horohoro moría por sentir la calidez de Ren nuevamente. Un rato después llego Manta quien se sorprendió mucho por la visita inesperada de los hermanos ainu y del chino a quien le temía tanto, bueno, nunca le temió a Ren como le temía a Fausto, pero esos son detalles. Cuando pasaron junto a una de las habitaciones de alojados, Horohoro se dio cuenta que una de las piezas tenía la cama deshecha, como si alguien hubiera dormido allí. Las únicas palabras que intercambió con Ren fue cuando estaban todos juntos cenando, ambos se sentaron juntos. Horohoro le pregunto a Ren cuando había llegado, él le dijo que apenas esa mañana. También le pregunto a Manta acerca de si estaba quedándose a dormir, el pequeño le dijo que no. Horohoro tenía algo de curiosidad por saber quien había dormido en aquella vacía y desordenada habitación de invitados¿acaso los Asakura habían invitado a alguien mas? Los únicos invitados eran Manta, quien prácticamente no era visita ya que venía todos los días, Ren, quien había llegado esa mañana, y Pilika y Horohoro quienes llegaron un par de horas después que Ren. Quien mas podría estar en esa casa. Pero en fin, eso no le importaba ahora a Horohoro, solo quería concentrarse en el primer objetivo: Ren.

Los chicos se bañaron juntos mientras que las chicas permanecieron en el baño de al lado. Horohoro casi no se resistía a pasar su mano por de bajo del agua y encontrarse inesperadamente con la mano de Ren. Mientras que Ren estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre Yoh, Manta pudo percatarse de esto, algo en su pecho le hizo palpitar en señal de estar enfadado. Mientras que Yoh permanecía con la mirada oculta sintiendo poco a poco el cálido vapor pasar por su cabello castaño. Todos menos Horohoro estaban observando la tranquilidad de Yoh, mientras que Horohoro se preguntaba porque su amado fijaba sus dorados ojos en aquel shaman.

La noche cayó. La tarde paso lenta y pacíficamente, nada nuevo pasó. Pareciera como si todos esperaran algo de alguien, o simplemente, ellos hacerle algo a alguien. Fue cuando Horohoro fue a la parte trasera de la casa de los Asakura, sin que Anna se diera cuenta. Manta, sin embargo, se percató que el shaman peliazul caminaba sin rumbo hacia atrás de la casa; su impulso lo guió a seguir a Horohoro. Él se encontraba sentado en la roca la cual estaba junto al pequeño lago de la casa de los Asakura, Manta fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra. Sentía como si ambos estuvieran sintiendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, allí reino el silencio, tanto como Horohoro como Manta permanecieron observando el agua cristalina. Horohoro pensando en Ren. Manta pensando en la confusión en la que había su corazón, y sinceramente, no la podía aclarar¿no se suponía que a él le gustaba Pilika? Y si era así¿por qué sentía estar enamorado de Yoh? Estos pensamientos lo dominaron cuando estaban los cuatro juntos en las aguas termales. Tanto fue el silencio, y como de costumbre, Manta lo deseaba romper a toda costa, el sudor que reflejaba su interior totalmente nervioso e inseguro corría por su cuello. Finalmente dijo:

"¿Qué te pasa Horohoro? Estas muy callado – intentó parecer lo mas simpático y discreto posible.

"... – Horohoro bajo la mirada, parecía como si fuera a responder. En efecto -: Manta... ¿cómo es estar enamorado?

"¿Ah¿Te esta gustando alguien¿Qué acaso tú nunca te has enamorado? O¿me hablas de amor verdadero? Porque no sé mucho de eso... un momento... ¿por qué me preguntas esto a mi?

"Si. No. Efectivamente. Porque a ti te gusta mi hermana Pilika.

"Pues...

Manta comenzó a reflexionar al respecto. La última vez que había visto a Horohoro y a Pilika, es decir, hacía ya un par de meses, estaba muy enamorado de ella, especialmente después de haber terminado con Tamao y con Ayu. Pilika era la chica quien le gustaba en esos momentos, pero Yoh no se dejaba de lado. Manta había pensado mas de una vez en que Yoh y él podrían ser pareja. Tal vez Horohoro sabia aún mas de amor "gay" que él. Manta se armo de valor para preguntarle:

"¿Te has enamorado de un chico? – Pregunto Manta mirándolo de reojo.

Horohoro se le quedo mirando totalmente impresionado, pareciera como si Manta estuviera leyendo su mente o algo por el estilo. Finalmente Horohoro dio la deducción que Manta estaba enamorándose de alguna persona de su mismo sexo, igual que él. Así que, también armándose de fortaleza, le respondió:

"Si – Manta lo miró estupefacto, era exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Las mejillas del peliazul subieron de color – dime Manta¿te sigue gustando Pilika?

A Manta no le quedaba otra que decidir ahora. Decirle a Horohoro que su hermana no es para él y que estaba teniendo atracción a Yoh, después de todo, Horohoro también alguna vez se había enamorado de algún chico. O sino, decirle que le gustaba otra chica, para no correr riesgos, no estaba seguro de que Horohoro estuviera exactamente AHORA enamorado de algún hombre.

"Tu hermana es muy dulce – comenzó Manta, mirando a Horohoro a los ojos -, pero no es mi tipo. Ya no me gusta.

Horohoro hizo el gesto de que ya lo sospechaba. Hubo un tiempo de silencio, pero mas largo que los anteriores, cuyos eran entrecortados ya que eran para transmitir un pensamiento. Finalmente, Horohoro comprendió que Manta tenía una mirada y un semblante parecido al de él. Al fijarse en eso, se sintió en plena confianza y le pregunto:

"¿Quién te gusta? – Horohoro estaba decidido y se sentía confiado.

"Yoh – Manta se cayó de la roca en la que estaba sentado.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Fue como si su subconsciente hablara por él. Se sintió muy avergonzado junto con Horohoro, tal vez, él ahora pensaba que enamorarse de un chico era algo estúpido y que el amor que anteriormente había tenido no había significado nada. Manta se levanto, se sentó junto a Horohoro y tosió un par de veces. Horohoro lo miró con normalidad.

"Yo estoy enamorado de Ren – dijo Horohoro bajando la mirada hacia el lago.

Sus mejillas subieron aún mas de color, Manta, al escuchar esto, se volvió a caer de la roca en la que estaban sentados.

"¿Ren? – Era cuarta vez que escuchaba algo tan estúpido como eso.

Manta creía que estar enamorado de Ren era una pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo, siendo chico. Primero fue Shiori, luego Pilika, luego Hokudo, ahora Horohoro; ya era el colmo. Manta no podía creer que Horohoro estuviera realmente enamorado de Ren, pero hizo como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. Lo miró con seriedad como si comprendiera todo lo que estaba pensando, Horohoro se sintió cómodo, era primera vez que decía algo así acerca de alguien. Bueno... no era primera vez que se enamoraba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que se enamoro, y ya casi se estaba olvidando de las chicas a las cuales a amo. Lo que si era totalmente nuevo para él, era enamorarse de un hombre. Sobre todo con que pensaba que Lyserg estaba buscando competencia contra él, no podía esperar que su amado Ren se uniera con ese inglés traidor. Manta y él quedaron hundidos nuevamente en un intenso silencio que perduró varios minutos, de pronto, los traseros de ambos se comenzaron a acalambrar y se levantaron de la roca en la que estaban sentados. Estaba haciendo cada vez mas frío.

Horohoro sintió, al pararse, un escalofrío en la espalda. Sentía una presencia totalmente desconocida para él, parecía ser cálida y reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía como si fuera destructiva y cruel. Por razones de instinto, camino tranquilamente hacia la casa de los Asakura. Manta lo seguía.

Al entrar a la casa, estaba totalmente oscura. Las luces estaban apagadas. Era algo muy extraño, a esa hora los Asakura no solían dormir, ni mucho menos con la hermana de Horohoro paseándose por algún lado por la cocina, la sala y toda la casa. Pero parecía como si todos estuvieran dormidos antes de la hora en la que solían abordar el mundo de los sueños.

A Manta le resulto muy raro. Se lleno de pensamientos negativos y que ninguno aclaraba su duda de porque las luces estaban apagadas a esa hora. A Horohoro no estaba extrañado de que las luces estuvieran apagadas, ya había sentido una presencia misteriosa desde hacía ya varios minutos. No era de extrañarse de que el apagón de luces a tan corta hora tenía algo que ver con aquella misteriosa presencia que le daba muchos escalofríos. Miró hacia todos lados. Decidió advertirle a Manta sobre aquel mal presentimiento que tenía y que fuera cauteloso, Manta asintió algo desconcertado. Ambos pasearon por el pasillo de la casa de los Asakura en la que la oscuridad reinaba todo. Curiosamente, Horohoro recordó aquella pieza de invitados que se encontraba deshecha, y se puso a pensar que iba a ser bueno revisar las habitaciones del pasillo para asegurar quien estaba en casa.

Horohoro le dijo de su plan a Manta. Ambos revisaron todo el segundo piso, nada. Luego subieron y comenzaron, juntos, a ver las habitaciones en las que dormían sus amigos. La primera: estaba Pilika durmiendo tranquilamente en el futon. La segunda: Anna se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su habitación mirando el cielo, Horohoro y Manta apenas la vieron en la puerta entreabierta, no pensaban que Anna los viera allí. La tercera: Ren los sorprendió.

"¿Que rayos hacen aquí los dos! – Susurró Ren formando un grito a baja voz.

"¿No sientes eso? – dijo Horohoro mirando a Ren a los ojos. Él aún sentía escalofríos en la espalda, - tengo un mal presentimiento...

"¿Lo dices por lo de todas las luces apagadas? – Ren puso voz burlona.

No estoy seguro... creo que lo de las luces puede ser un mal augurio, o simplemente hubo un corte general, o tal vez todos están durmiendo.

"¡Bingo! Todos están durmiendo.

La voz de Ren estaba bastante antipática. Manta miró a Horohoro. En su mente rodeaba el pensamiento de lo increíble que podía ser estar enamorado de alguien así... es decir, como Ren. Horohoro estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de desprecios que tuvo que someterse a no hacer nada en contra de su amado. Ren frunció el ceño al ver lo callado que estaba el peliazul, era primera vez que Ren lo molestaba y Horohoro no hacia nada contra eso, eso claramente daba a entender que realmente Horohoro estaba preocupado y que su presentimiento debería ser realmente malo. Ren y Manta se pusieron serios e intentaron tomar la preocupación por Horohoro, a pesar de eso, no lo hacían del todo bien, después de todo Horohoro sentía realmente algo mientras que Ren y Manta fingían.

"En fin... – dijo Horohoro después de un largo silencio – estaré mas seguro si encontramos a Yoh, solo para saber si esta bien. Ya vimos todas las habitaciones: Anna y Pilika están dormidas y Ren ahora... estas aquí – indico a Ren. – Pero bueno, si encontramos a Yoh, podré estar seguro de que este presentimiento no es nada malo y solo una sensación.

Ren y Manta asintieron y siguieron a Horohoro hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la pieza de alojados a la cual Horohoro vio deshecha. Era la última pieza que les quedaba por ver, y Horohoro tenia el presentimiento que ese cuarto aclararía su duda. El pasillo estaba oscuro, ni los fantasmas rondaban por allí. Horohoro iba a la cabeza del grupo, Ren y Manta estaban detrás de él. Manta, quien se moría de miedo, se encontraba detrás de la pierna derecha del ainu, mientras que Ren estaba detrás-izquierda de Horohoro, bastante apegado a él; se podría pensar que Ren también tenía miedo. Horohoro estaba tan concentrado en su inspección shamanica como para tomar en cuenta a su querido Ren tan pegado hacia él. Finalmente, llegaron frente a la puerta de aquella habitación.

Horohoro extendió la mano lentamente para abrir la puerta. Su brazo se comenzó a estirar lenta y cuidadosamente, Manta y Ren seguían detrás de él. El ainu dio contacto su mano con la madera de aquella puerta, hizo fuerza con el brazo para lanzar la puerta hacia la izquierda. Al hacerlo, las puerta dejó mostrar una imagen la cual los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos. Manta abrió la boca de tal manera que pudo lograr hacer una catarata de saliva. A Horohoro se le cayo su banda y quedo con los dientes juntos, pero lo bueno: todas sus preguntas estaban con respuesta al presenciar ese momento. Mientras que Ren había abierto los ojos de par en par... impresionado, callado y decepcionado.

Horohoro, Ren y Manta vieron en el futon de aquella habitación, acostados juntos, desnudos y abrazados, a Yoh y a Lyserg. Parecía una verdadera película, pero era real. Yoh estaba lanzado en la cama, su rostro se encontraba mirando hacia el techo, pero sus ojos estaban dormidos y su cuerpo sudado: en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa lujuriosa y atrevida. Sobre él, acostado y con los cabellos verdes acomodados en el pecho del joven Asakura, estaba Lyserg Diethel. Parecía también estando en un estado de sueño eterno. Pero su sonrisa no mostraba libidinosidad, sino mostraba dulzura y amor. Las gotas de su sudor se asimilaban a la lluvia que caía sobre un auto estacionado, en pleno lugar sin árboles ni techo, un lugar en el que las gotas resbalaban por su ventana. El rostro de Lyserg daba a entender una ventana... una ventana a la cual corría el agua, caía una y otra vez, una ventana que estaba cerrada y dormida, pero que aún mostraba la inmensa felicidad dentro de si. Ren se dejo caer al suelo, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, sus brazos se extendieron y sus manos dieron contacto con la misma madera de la pensión. Sus brazos evitaban que el chino cayera en un desmayo, tal vez eterno, su cabeza estaba mirando el suelo y sus ojos se fijaban en aquel agujero en el piso, que era lo único que podía ver en esos momentos. No podía verlos. No soportaba ver a Yoh junto con Lyserg... ambos, en un solo futon... acostados... después de una noche teniendo sexo.

Horohoro y Manta se cruzaron las miradas. Horohoro había entendido aquel presentimiento, pero aún así, no hizo nada. Apoyo nuevamente sus manos y con fuerza lanzó la puerta hacia la derecha, de donde nunca debió salir, de la cual nadie debió abrir, lo que nadie jamás debió descubrir...

La puerta se cerró levemente. Ni Yoh ni Lyserg se habían despertado. Manta estaba bastante pasmado y a la vez decepcionado, pero no sentía en su corazón el dolor tan intenso y espacioso que Ren guardaba en el suyo. Después de cerrar la puerta, el peliazul fijo sus ojos sobre Ren. Manta hizo lo mismo. Ambos se cruzaron de miradas. Ninguno de los dos entendía la razón por la cual el chino estaba tirado en el suelo evitando ver hacia el frente. La preocupación los dominó cuando se fijaron que dos pequeñas gotas de agua se desprendieron de los ojos de Ren dejándose caer en el duro suelo.

Horohoro comenzó a armar todo el asunto: Lyserg e Yoh debieron haber tenido otra noche de pasión a espaldas de Anna, en esa misma habitación de invitados a la cual Lyserg debería dormir. Tal vez Lyserg era otra visita, o simplemente se escapo de Inglaterra para venir a visitar a Yoh y a Anna... sobre todo a Yoh. Lo que no había pensado era si Anna o Sayuri debían de enterarse del asunto, ambas eran las novias de los "amantes" quienes eran Yoh y Lyserg. Horohoro no había pensado en el asunto, estaba entristecido por Ren. Manta era quien pensaba como decirle a su hermana lo de Lyserg... o peor, como decirle a Anna lo de Yoh.

Ren solo se preocupaba por controlarse, pero al parecer no era posible. Tenia que hacer algo. El chino se levanto, Horohoro y Manta siguieron su rostro furioso con sus miradas. Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra. Ren se dio media vuelta y lentamente partió corriendo, cada vez empezó a conseguir mas velocidad y mas. Ren termino corriendo de vuelta por todo el oscuro pasillo. Salió de la pensión y se encontró en el jardín, se puso sus zapatos y salió corriendo sin rumbo por la calle.

Horohoro intentó en seguirlo pero Manta..:

"¡No, Horohoro! – Gritó Manta a Horohoro.

"El ainu se detuvo y se volteo hacia él. Manta bajo la cabeza, cerró los ojos e hizo una señal de negación.

Era cierto.

Ren deseaba estar solo y nadie en esos momentos tenía el derecho de quitarle eso. Horohoro se despidió de Manta y se fue hacia su habitación. Manta buscó sus cosas y se fue a su casa pensando en todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido aquella noche: Manta estaba sintiéndose atraído por Yoh, a Horohoro le gustaba Ren, Lyserg había llegado de Inglaterra, Yoh y Lyserg habían hecho el amor y claro, Ren se había fugado de la pensión y nadie sabia donde se había metido...

Horohoro estaba muy preocupado. Acostado en el futon, sus brazos flectados, sus manos pasaban por su cabello azul, mirando el techo de la pensión hundido totalmente en el pensamiento de Ren. No tenia idea que rayos había pasado en ese momento. No sabia porque Ren se había sentido mal, Horohoro seguía convencido que a Ren le gustaba Lyserg. Se volteo cerrando sus ojos y abrió su mente hacia un ensueño, los ojos negros de Horohoro soltaron una diminuta lágrima que revelaba su tristeza interna.

A la mañana siguiente, Anna despertó a Horohoro. Este se asusto mucho al recibir aquel enorme grito de Anna deseando que se despertara para hacer las labores. Manta también llegó corriendo hacia la pensión de los Asakura, Anna mando a Yoh, Horohoro y Manta a limpiar mientras que Pilika se ocupaba de los asuntos personales, como entregarle el control remoto de la televisión o buscar alguna cosa a alguna parte a la cual Anna tenía pereza ir. Manta se preguntaba donde se había metido Lyserg y Horohoro se preguntaba donde estaba Ren, no había vuelto después de haberse ido sin previo aviso anoche.

Mientras que Yoh hacia el desayuno, Manta barría la entrada y Horohoro limpiaba los baños, Anna estaba acostada en la sala mirando la televisión (como de costumbre) y comiendo galletas, cortesía de Pilika. De pronto, Anna se fijo en un canal en la TV y Pilika lanzó un grito.

"¿Qué pasa! – Manta, Yoh y Horohoro entraron corriendo dentro de la sala fijándose en las caras preocupadas de Anna y Pilika.

"¿Qué paso Pilika¿Por qué el grito? – Pregunto Yoh, curioso.

Pilika alzó el dedo índice hacia la tele, Anna le había subido el volumen a la misma. Ambas estaban muy atentas a la pantalla. Yoh, Horohoro y Manta alzaron hacia arriba lenta y detenidamente sus miradas hasta la televisión. Los ojos de Horohoro perdieron su color negro, se pusieron blancos como suelen ponerse al llevarse una impresión. Yoh y Manta también perdieron el color de sus ojos y abrieron notoriamente la boca. Horohoro la abrió solo un poco, parecía que sus cuerdas vocales estaban atascadas en una frase que no podría pronunciar jamás. Pilika tenia su mano izquierda sobre la boca y la derecha atajaba su mejilla. Anna parecía también estar impresionada. La reportera estaba hablando desde el mismo Tokio, y no muy lejos de la casa de los Asakura; eran las noticias matutinas que decían:

_...Fue una gran tragedia. Pero cuando la ambulancia llego, ya era muy tarde: el joven había perdido la vida. Al parecer este joven de no menos de 15 años de edad atravesó la calle sin fijarse, al voltearse hacia el camión no dio ningún intento de salir de la carretera, aunque pudo ser muy posible que hubiera alcanzado a salvarse. Pero no fue así. Vemos tras estas imágenes un camión que portaba miles de colchones, lo cual podemos fijarnos en su enorme parte posterior y en las gigantescas ruedas que aplastaron a la víctima..._

"No puedo creerlo... – susurró Horohoro.

_...Podemos deducir que por su forma de vestir, su nacionalidad no era de un japonés, sino de un chino. Vemos el camión que acabo con la vida del joven. En estos momentos, los policías están interrogando a los conductores del camión. Dudo mucho en que no haya tenido oportunidades de salir de la carretera, según un testigo, había suficiente tiempo para lanzarse hacia la vereda y terminar intacto. Vamos a entrevistar a nuestros testigos..._

La reportera del noticiero comenzó a entrevistar a cierta cantidad de gente que comenzó a explicar el relato de la historia a su modo. Manta y Horohoro sabían que Ren no tuvo voluntad de salvarse, aunque hubiera tenido tiempo. Yoh y Pilika estaban pasmados y totalmente preocupados, Anna parecía sorprendida pero sus ojos no habían perdido su negro color. Horohoro tiró el balde de agua que tenía en la mano que estaba utilizando para lavar el baño. No podía evitarlo al haber observado tras esa pantalla el cuerpo inmóvil de Ren... sin calidez ni vida. Horohoro comenzó a trotar dejando atrás a todos sus amigos, Pilika comenzó a llamarlo cuando lo vio irse tras la puerta. Anna no hizo nada hasta que recordó que Horohoro aún no terminaba de limpiar los pisos, entonces ya eran dos la que lo estaban llamando. Yoh fue tras Horohoro para evitar que cometiera una locura, pero Manta se quedo inmóvil en el mismo sitio, sabia que Horohoro estaba resentido por lo de Lyserg y Ren... pero ahora estaba, además de resentido, aterrado.

Horohoro corrió con gran velocidad hasta llegar a Osaka, el lugar donde el accidente se había llevado acabo. Vio miles de reporteros, testigos y curiosos lamentarse alrededor de una persona en medio de la calle. Horohoro aparto entre golpes y codazos a la gente a la cual se le atravesaba, hasta que vio, en vivo y en directo frente a sus propios ojos, el cuerpo inerte y palidecido de Ren. Estaba blanco como la nieve de su región, sus ojos estaban dormidos... en un sueño que nunca se iba a revelar, en un sueño que nunca se iba a mostrar; eran ojos que nunca se iban a abrir jamás. Estaba muy pálido, ya casi no tenia color. Horohoro sintió que su corazón era apuñalado por la lanza de Ren, y quien la portaba era el mismo. Las mejillas del ainu evitaron revelar las gotas de agua que corrían por sus ojos, hasta que finalmente, el rostro de Horohoro se cubrió por su propia lluvia de lágrimas que jamás se pudieron detener.

El cuerpo de Ren estaba bañado en roja sangre que descendía por su estómago, totalmente perforado por las ruedas del vehículo. Daba a ver que él mismo se lanzó hacia el duro suelo y se dejo aplastar así mismo con las ruedas del destructivo camión que había echo cenizas su vida.

Ver el inerte cuerpo de su querido Ren le hacia ver lo miserable que era su vida sin él. Lo que mas deseaba el ainu, era que los ojos de Ren se abrieran al ver caer el agua de sus ojos, que al sentir el calor que puede causar una lágrima regalada al amor se despertara y que sus hermosos ojos amarillos brillaran con el intenso sol que se mostraba esa misma mañana. Horohoro salió corriendo hacia ningún rumbo después de ver la imagen de Ren en ese estado.

Horohoro permaneció horas y horas caminando hacia una campo que se topaba con las aguas cristalinas de un lago brillante y hermoso que reflejaba la luz del sol. Pero Horohoro no tenia tiempo para ver la maravilla de aquella cascada que descendía de una misteriosa colina. Solo estaba preocupado de que nadie lo estuviera viendo en ese sitio, miro hacia ambos lados: no había nadie.

El ainu saco lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir algo, luego, llamó a su espíritu acompañante, Koloro, y le dijo:

"Llévale esto a Anna, - le ordenó. – Cuando se lo entregues, búscame, porque ya abre partido. Estaré, aproximadamente, entre aquellos árboles. En el momento que me encuentres, yo te enviaré otro mensaje, tú lo entregaras y yo escribiré otro mas. Así sucesivamente. Ahora ve donde Anna y entrégale esto...

Horohoro le entregó a su espíritu el papelito. Koloro se alejó siguiendo las órdenes de su shaman: les iba a entregar a cada uno un pequeño papelito enrollado que decía un mensaje, pero según cierto tiempo. Koloro sabía lo que su shaman planeaba hacer, pero no le quedaba otra que hacer lo que le decía.

Mientras que Koloro volaba hacia el horizonte buscando por la ciudad, Horohoro saco una fría y filosa daga que llevaba en su bolsillo...

Koloro llegó hacia la pensión de los Asakura, donde encontró a Anna quien estaba, nuevamente, tirada sobre los cojines de la sala, mirando la televisión y comiendo galletas. También vio a Manta terminando el desayuno que Yoh había dejado inconcluso. Koloro llego hacia donde Anna y le entregó dos pequeños papelillos. Uno indicaba: ANNA, luego voló lejos hacia donde estaba Horohoro. Anna ni siquiera había visto la nota cuando Koloro volvió y entregó a Manta otro papel, y el otro decía MANTA en mayúscula. Anna llamo a Manta y ambos abrieron sus papelillos. Koloro salió volando, aún con otros dos papeles en su poder. Anna y Manta se reunieron en la sala, tomaron los papelitos, uno de cada uno. Los leyeron en voz alta:

_- Querida Anna_: - comenzó Anna a leer el suyo – _me caes tan mal que no mereces que me despida de ti. Horohoro..._ ¡es un descarado! Envió a su espíritu solo para decirme eso¿qué dice tu papel?

"Veamos... – Manta guió su mirada hasta el pequeño papelito y comenzó -: _Querido Manta: finalmente lo he decidido, como tú sabes muy bien, yo siento algo muy especial hacia Ren, creo que es lo mas grande que jamás me había pasado en mi vida. Sino puedo tenerlo, creo poder vivir con eso. Pero si no puedo verlo, eso ya es otra cosa. Jamas aceptaré vivir sin sus molestias ni su voz, creo que tendré que abordar el tren de la muerte si esto no se soluciona. Fuiste un gran amigo. Horohoro... _¡Dios¡Horohoro se va a suicidar!

"No me interesa, nunca me simpatizo.

"Tengo que buscar a Yoh y a Pilika... espera... – Manta volvió a ver el papelillo – hay una posdata...

Manta decidió leerlo en silencio:

_PD: ya estoy gravemente herido, moriré en pocos minutos. Mientras tanto, me dirijo hacia el lugar que deseo morir. Ruego a Dios para que me dé fuerzas para resistir llegar hacia allá._

Al terminar la posdata tan incomprendida, Manta se volteo enseguida y salió por la puerta principal. Corría a toda velocidad en tal de encontrar a Yoh y a Pilika, quienes en esos instantes, buscaban a Horohoro. Mientras que Manta los buscaba, Koloro también. Al encontrarlos, juntos en un parque mencionando el nombre del peliazul, Koloro se acerco hacia cada uno. Yoh estaba buscándolo entre los juegos de los niños pequeños, y Pilika lo buscaba en el bosque. Koloro encontró a los dos y a cada uno le entregó el papel. Sin ninguna palabra ni explicación. Yoh fue el primero. Frunció el ceño al ver que enseguida Koloro partió hacia otro sitio, tomo el papel en su mano y lo abrió:

_Querido Yoh: no puedo creer lo descarado que eres, sé perfectamente que anoche y, según supongo, la noche pasada te acostaste con Lyserg. Estoy seguro que lo estas escondiendo de Anna, y también estoy seguro que Ren también estaba enamorado de él. Lo supe desde que ambos se conocieron: Lyserg estaba en peligro ya que le habían robado a Morphin, y justo entonces llego Ren y le salvo la vida. También cuando nos enfrentamos a los amigos de Hao, Ren me salvo la vida y casi pierde la suya, eso significo mucho para mi y a la vez me sentía culpable. Pero después, Lyserg llego para proteger a Ren a toda costa, me dio a pensar que él también lo quería y me dio mucha envidia, mas cuando Lyserg casi muere y Ren despertó de su muerte especialmente para salvarlo. Te preguntaras porque te digo esto, Ren, Manta y yo te vimos anoche durmiendo DESNUDO junto con Lyserg, no te preocupes, Anna no sabrá nada, por lo menos Ren y yo ya no le diremos nada, todo el resto depende de Manta. Pero en fin, cuando Ren los vio salió corriendo de la casa y fue cuando lo atropellaron y murió, estoy seguro que se sintió muy mal por ver a su amado Lyserg contigo..._

"¿De que hablas Horohoro? – Susurro Yoh leyendo el papelillo. – Me acosté con Lyserg pero...

_...Ren también se pudo haber puesto celoso de ti... ¡nah! (no quiero ofenderte, pero el único chico que esta detrás de ti, es Manta... lo siento, te lo tenía que decir) Pero bueno, no lo sabes, y ahora lo sabrás, la razón por la que te digo esto es porque ¡amo a Ren! Ya no me puedo aguantar vivir sin él, lo siento mucho, tengo que irme. Horohoro. PD: en estos momentos estoy muriéndome, estoy llegando hacia el aposento en el cual deseo morir tranquilo._

Yoh abrió los ojos de una forma increíblemente grande. Sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Y conociendo a Horohoro, sabia lo que a ese ainu se le estaba ocurriendo hacer.

Koloro, mientras tanto, llego a donde estaba Pilika y le entregó el pequeño papel. Pilika, quien estaba en el bosque, no se quiso detener a la búsqueda. Así que se guardo el papel en el bolsillo y luego se fue corriendo a seguir llamándolo.

Yoh y Pilika se encontraron al cabo de un rato:

"¡Pilika! – Gritó Yoh al divisarla salir del bosque.

"¡Yoh! – Pilika corrió hasta él, - ¿has encontrado a Horohoro?

"Sé donde esta, estoy casi seguro, acompáñame... no hay mucho tiempo, Horohoro va a cometer una locura...

Yoh tomo a Pilika de la mano y la tiró en dirección a la que estaba corriendo, se dirigían hacia donde el cadáver de Ren se encontraba inerte y ensangrentado. De tanto correr, Yoh dio a chocar con un chico. Al alzar la cabeza se dio cuenta que era Manta, quien parecía agitado.

Pilika no sabia que rayos estaba pasando. Manta le dijo a Yoh acerca de la carta, e Yoh también. Pilika siguió sin entender. Yoh tomo a Pilika nuevamente de la mano y la tiró nuevamente hacia donde corrían, adaptaban cada vez mas velocidad, pero ahora, Manta estaba detrás de ellos.

El sudor de los tres chicos saltaba de frente en frente y volaba después por la potente brisa que causaba la rapidez en la que iban. Yoh frenó en seco al doblar una esquina, sus ojos se plantaron en el cadáver de Ren que aún se encontraba rodeado de personas que esperaban a los familiares del chino, pero al parecer, ni siquiera miraban el cuerpo del difunto.

Segundos después Pilika apareció al ser guiada por la mano de Yoh, esta estaba tan sudada que soltó a Pilika haciendo que esta se estrellara contra la muralla paralela. Manta frenó a toda potencia, jadeando, sus manos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos se fijaban en las gotas de sudor que le vibraban.

Pilika se estaba acariciando el brazo en el que Yoh la había jalado. Manta y Pilika alzaron la mirada a Yoh, y se fijaron la inquietud y la tensidad en que miraba el cadáver de Ren.

Manta y Pilika giraron dócilmente sus cabezas, los azules cabellos de Pilika coincidieron con una leve y duradera brisa que se desprendió de repente y volaron como una sirena. Manta giro con su curiosa y seria mirada. Los ojos de la ainu y del joven se fueron cada vez abriendo mas y mas. Ya no solo estaba el pálido cuerpo de Ren cubierto de sangre y con un orificio dentro de su estómago, sino, sobre su regazo, se encontraba otro shaman acostado sobre el descendiente de los Tao.

Los ojos de Pilika se llenaron de lágrimas que volaron al presentir, nuevamente, esa acogedora brisa que también hacia que sus cabellos se entonaran. Manta cayo sobre sus rodillas. Yoh estaba paralizado, ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaba. Sobre el cuerpo de Ren, con un orificio en el corazón, que cada vez alzaba mas y mas sangre de la cual se distinguía ante la de Ren, con sus cabellos azules acariciando el pecho cubierto de sangre de aquel chino. Los brazos de Ren parecían acariciar su espalda, podía indicar que Ren lo abrazo en su último suspiro. Eso era lo que Horohoro de seguro paso por su mente, lo curioso: su rostro mostraba angustia. Su último deseo era morir con su Ren, pasase lo que pasase. Pues ese deseo, se cumplió...

Yoh no reaccionaba. Pilika estaba quebrantada en llanto. Manta, se levanto del suelo y caminó, temeroso, hasta donde estaban los dos mejores amigos de Yoh (aparte de él). Observó el cadáver de los dos, ambos adoptaron una piel blanca. Puedo ver en Ren aquella frialdad que mostraba siempre, pero en su cuerpo, en su interior, la sangre era cálida, roja y viva. La piel de Horohoro era blanca como la nieve de su país natal. Se fijo en las heridas de ambos: la de Ren comprobaba que había sido arrollado por un camión, la de Horohoro simulaba que con un puñal se había desprendido de su corazón.

Manta se sorprendió mucho la manera en la que Horohoro se mató. El dolor de perder el órgano vital, no solo porque transmite la sangre a su cuerpo, sino, también porque mantiene su amor dentro de su mente. Manta cerró los ojos y dejó caer un río de lágrimas sobre los shamanes.

"Sabía que iba a pasar esto... – una voz totalmente familiar se acercó hacia ellos. De pronto, Anna se asomó por un muro y camino hasta los cadáveres de los ya dichos. – Mi papelillo también tenía una posdata, mira...

Anna sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño papelito y se lo dio a Manta, este lo tomo y leyó exactamente lo mismo que Anna le había leído. Hasta que comprobó, al leer las últimas líneas, que había una posdata que Anna no le había dicho:

"Dice – comenzó Manta, tartamudeando pero intentando hablar claro para que Yoh y Pilika lo escuchasen -: _PD: acabo de sacarme el corazón con un puñal. Caminaré y llegaré al lugar en el cual deseo morir. Pronto lo sabrás. A través de las notas que envíe con Koloro a través de cada uno de Uds. sabrán como voy. Esta es la primera nota, si Pilika recibe la nota, la cual será la última, significa que he llegado a mi destino._

Manta vio a Anna, ella no mostró la mas mínima señal de sorpresa. Sus cabellos rubios se movieron con la brisa, se volteo fulminante hasta Pilika, quien, aún llorando, miraba a Anna y a Manta. Yoh también los miraba, aún mas paralizado. Pilika se paró entre lágrimas y hurgó su bolsillo, sacó el papelillo y dijo:

"No lo he leído, no pensé que fuera tan importante...

Pilika estiró el brazo con el papel en su mano. Anna lo tomó y se lo entregó a Manta. Este comenzó a leer fuerte y claro, en general. Para que todos escucharan. El papel de Pilika decía:

_Querida Pilika: he estado encantado de compartir mi vida contigo, como el hermano que siempre fui para ti. Bueno hermanita, ya no tendré el privilegio. Deberás de haberte enterado a través de las notas que envié con Koloro todo lo que a pasado, esta es la última nota. Deberé decir que el dolor que tengo por haberme sacado el corazón es enorme, pero aún mas lo es pensar que no te veré mas. Mi consuelo es que estaré con la persona que mas quiero, no te preocupes por mi hermana, yo te cuidaré siempre. Horohoro. PD: en estos momentos e cumplido mi misión, estoy junto a Ren, el amor de mi vida quien ya esta muerto, pronto lo seguiré. Me he posado en su regazo mientras espero el momento de mi muerte. Al hacerlo, me percaté de que Ren puso sus brazos sobre mi espalda y sentí nuevamente su calidez, al igual como ayer en la tarde, cuando me abalancé sobre él. Cuando Ren me dio aquel tierno abrazo, cerré los ojos y me recosté sobre él. Me quedan pocos segundos de vida y aún siento los brazos de Ren... esta murmurando algo: "Yoh"... – _Termino de leer Manta.

Después de aquella palabra que Horohoro escucho de Ren, murió, la clara señal era ya que un par de rayas se veían después de las letras, echas con lápiz pasta. Horohoro, al morir, dejó inerte su mano que remarco una delicada línea torcida que atravesaba la hoja. Yoh estuvo aún mas paralizado, sus ojos permanecían blancos y desconcertados. Anna, finalmente, también puso cara de estar impresionada. Pilika se cayó nuevamente de rodillas a romper a llorar, sus lágrimas se resbalaban por sus manos que servían de apoyo a su rostro. A Manta se le cayó el papel, intentaba sentir el sentimiento que Horohoro debió haber pasado... no lo pudo imaginar.

La brisa mecía las palmeras de izquierda a derecha. Casi parecía como si no hubiera nada de viento. Era la brisa mas cálida que alguien podía sentir chocar sobre su sentir. Horohoro murió por Ren, quien, según él, estaba enamorado de Lyserg, pero al parecer, eso nunca fue verdad. Tierno y romántico abrazo que hizo nacer en el interior de Horohoro una esperanza... pero lo único que causo fue el mas intenso dolor que su corazón pudo recibir, incluso, mas grande que haber sido apuñalado. Yacía muerto sobre su amado, ambos sangraban sin detenerse, pero no importaba cuanto galopara esa roja vitalidad, ambos estaban ya partiendo al mundo de los espíritus, el mundo de los muertos, el mundo de los shamanes...

**Fin**

* * *

  
Shiori Misaka: Wow! .. Gracias x leerlo! Este fue mi primer fic dentro de todos, lo hice hace mucho tiempo, tambien entra a ser mi primer y hasta aora unico fic Yaoi, es un fic Horo x Len y... como se abran dado cuenta muchos mas nnU espero q les haya gustado! es algo tragico pero me inspire mucho en esta pareja de amor no correspondido, dejen reviews si lo desean xP

Reviews:

**akanetsubame**: q bueno q te haya gustado x3 muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero creo q me agregaste al msn ekibocado o.oU me he cambiado muxo de msn y en el tiempo q escribiste el review tenia uno q ya deje . luego hablamos sobre lo del foro!

**Neferura.K**: arigato!! - y claro q tu comentario me es sincero xD jaja si kieres leer algo o.o aunq no sea yaoi, tengo un fic llamado "Aishitene motto: Shaman Queen" que tambn es de esta serie esta bastante bueno y promete muxo x3...si kieres claro!

**Black-Rose-R**: ola Dark-Iris! O ya entiendo porq leiste inmediatamente este fic xD Shaman King y Yaoi xP bueno, lamentablemente no me emociono tanto como tu escribiendo Shonen-Ai ToT asi q no tengo mas fics q mostrarte amiga xD waxa...o.o kmo q largo? . es uno d mis fics mas cortos! xD

**Sad.Whisper**: no...no tengo corazon xD me encanta el Ren x Horo pero pense q seria muy tipico si ambos se quedasen juntos T.T (aunq me duela el corazon!) me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes, lo siento xD gracias x tu comentario!

**nicky**: yo tambn me puse a llorar cuando lo estaba escribiendo! 0 jojo conexion de sentimientos xD muchas gracias

Matta ne!


End file.
